Ta nuque a un arrière gout de choco grenouille!
by nadechiko-chan
Summary: Snape aime les chocogrenouille, tout le monde le sait. Mais si il avait le même gout ? yaoi tout mimi siriusxsnape et remusxlucius 2 OS OOC! endjoy !


Ta nuque a un arrière goût de Chocogrenouille !

Chapter 1: ta nuque a un arrière goût de Chocogrenouille ! 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** Note : petit OS au temps des MARAUDEURS pendant leur 5ème année! tout court, tout mignon… en bref, c'est Sirius et Rogue qui sont coincés dans le placard des cachots de Poudlard … il se trouve que notre cher petit Rogue adore les CHOCOGRENOUILLES, et donc en mange tout le temps, conclusion, il a hérité de cette étrange odeur… soit ! Mais… est ce qu'il a le même goût ? R & R SVP !

Correction by melinda09 ! Marci! arigatô gozaimasu !

TA NUQUE A UN ARRIERE GOUT DE CHOCOGRENOUILLE !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ! S'énerva le jeune Black. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était coincé là dedans… il en avait franchement marre.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute stupide Gryffondor ! Siffla Rogue.  
- Je t'en pris Snivellus ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien avoir avec le fait que tu sois coincé ici ! C'était une idée à James !  
Le Serpentard grommela.  
- Oui mais tu l'as approuvé nan ?

Il le regarda d'un regard plus que méprisant.  
- Oui… mais résultat je suis coincé ici moi aussi ! A coup sur il l'a fait exprès ! Murmura t-il.  
- Pourquoi il l'aurait fait exprès ? C'est ton meilleur ami !

Le jeune Severus détourna ses jolis yeux marrons… il semblait encor plus gêné que le Gryffondor par cette situation. Une heure qu'ils étaient face à face dans cette étroit placard, presque collés l'un à l'autre, pouvant à peine bouger… ils avaient évidement leurs baguettes, mais le sort utilisé pour fermer et insonoriser le placard était si puissant, qu'il ne pouvait que les utiliser pour s'éclairer.  
Sirius remarquant la gêne du Serpentard et ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin. Mais il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait comme jamais d'apprécier cette situation… d'apprécier d'être là, si proche du Serpentard, avec personne autour pour les importuner… après tout, n'était-il pas fou amoureux de celui-ci ? Oui, vous avez bien lu. Le beau, fort, intelligent, rusé et surtout incroyablement sexy Sirius Black était follement amoureux de ce serpent ignoble qu'était Severus Rogue. Depuis quand ? Peut-être ce jour là…

Deux mois auparavant

- Lâche moi Black ! Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire ! Cracha le « serpent »  
- Nan ! Je veut savoir ce que tu cache Snivellus… et je le saurais !

Il ne lâcha pas les deux bras de son vis-à-vis ne voulant pas céder.  
- Je ne cache rien du tout Black ! Lâche moi ! Va retrouver tes amis tant adorés et laisse moi lire en paix !  
- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas les retrouver toi ! Tes amis ! dit-il en colère.  
Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Sirius cru voir de la tristesse dans le regard de Severus. Mais elle fut très vite remplacée par son regard froid habituel.  
- Si tu ne me lâches pas je hurle !  
Il était certes au fond de la bibliothèque, caché par de nombreux étages de livres, mais on pouvait quand même l'entendre.  
- AU SEC…

Il fut forcé de se taire. Sirius avait plaqué fermement sa main sur sa bouche. Il l'observait à présent sans parler. Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois… ses longs cheveux noirs de jais tombant sur son visage fin… sa peau de porcelaine… ses yeux perpétuellement froids… il approcha un peu plus son visage, comme pour voir autre chose que cette froideur… et il y réussi ! Pendant un instant, les yeux de Rogue étaient devenus brillants, suppliants même… sa peau de porcelaine était teintée de deux légères taches roses au niveau des joues… en regardant cette bouille tellement craquante, Sirius se mit à sourire… un sourire je vous l'accorde, franchement niais. Il était nerveux. En observant Rogue, son cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade tout d'un coup… il avait une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser les deux petites joues roses devant lui…  
Hé la ! Je devient fou ou quoi ! C'est Snivellus après tout !  
Il revint vite à la réalité en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur la paume de sa main. Non ! Il rêvait ou… ou Snivellus était en train de lui lécher la main ! Il l'enleva rapidement, surpris, ce qui permis au petit Rogue de prendre ses affaires et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
Mais lui ? Mais lui, restait là, regardant sa main encore humide, le visage pivoine. Son cœur avez manqué un battement, et maintenant battait la chamade ! Mais que lui arrivait t-il !

De retour dans le placard

Plus tard avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait pu découvrir que ce sentiment avait un nom : l'amour. Mais pleins de questions surgissaient. Est-ce que Snivellus ressentait la même chose que lui ? Est ce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Mais la réponse était inévitablement NON. Après tout le mal qui lui avait fait durant toutes ces années, Rogue ne pouvait pas l'aimer… ou alors il était sadique ! C'est comme ça que, le voyant déprimé, les Maraudeurs avaient eu une idée… les forcer à tout ce dire dans un face à face ! Et voila pourquoi il était là, maintenant, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire.  
- Dit Snivellus… tenta le Gryffondor.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il sur un ton sec.  
- Ok… pardon Severus.  
Rogue le regarda avec des gros yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Nan, il devait rêver ! Black l'avait appelé par son prénom, et en plus s'était excusé ! Nan ! C'était trop beau ! Ca cachait quelque chose… il scruta un moment les yeux profondément bleus du Gryffondor.  
Je me demande de qui il les tiens… OO mais je raconte quoi la ? Je m'en fou !  
Il rougit légèrement en sentant un contact sur son entrejambe… il tenta de reculer, mais ne le pu pas.  
- Vire tes mains, pervers ! dit-il sur un ton mal assuré, le teint pivoine.  
Sirius pouffa se rendant compte de l'endroit où était posé sa main.  
- Désolé… j'étais en train de récupérer ma baguette !  
Une fois son bien en main, il rigola encore un moment avant de soupirer.  
Arrête ça Black ! Pensait Rogue. Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Même en restant dans un endroit aussi étroit il reste beau…

Il se surprit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

Ce stupide Gryffondor commence à me contaminer ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dit Black ?  
- Heu…tu peut répéter ? Demanda t-il doucement.  
- Je disais, je commence à avoir faim… t'aurais pas un Chocogrenouille ? Demanda t-il le regard suppliant.  
- Nan je n'en ai pas. Répondit celui-ci. Malheureusement …  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
- Te fous pas de moi Snivellus ! Tu empestes le Chocogrenouille ! On dirait que tu es FAIT en Chocogrenouille tellement ça sent ! En plus, j'ai la dalle !  
Ce fut au tour de Rogue de froncer les sourcils.  
- J'en ai pas je te dit ! J'ai mangé mon dernier paquet avant le cours de métamorphose !  
Sirius ouvrit de grand yeux… ça faisait plus de cinq heures alors ! Et il sentait toujours aussi fort ! Il doit VRAIMENT être FAIT en CHOCOGRENOUILLE !  
Sirius regarda alors Rogue… mais pas avec l'un de ses regards charmeurs ou avec mépris… il le regarda comme un TROLL devant de la viande fraîche !  
Je me demande si…  
Il se pencha un peu plus sur Severus…  
- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Black !  
Ne l'écoutant même plus, il dégagea les long cheveux de Rogue pour découvrir sa nuque.  
- A… arrête ! dit-il, peu convaincant…  
Sirius approcha ses lèvres de la nuque du Serpentard, et la mordilla. Il la suça, la lécha encore et encore…  
Rogue, beaucoup plus petit que Sirius, tentait de le repousser, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent…  
- Ne… ne me… han… ne me tou… han… han… ne me touche pas Black !

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut coupé par un gémissement étouffé… un gémissement qu'il avait produit sans même sans rendre compte. Toujours à demi conscient, il tourna légèrement son visage… celui de Sirius à quelque millimètre du sien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guidé par ce que lui criait son cœur. Il embrassa timidement les lèvres du Gryffondor… mais celui-ci avait tellement attendu ce baiser qu'il ne s'arrêta pas là et força le passage des lèvres du Serpentard. Leurs langues commencèrent alors une danse fougueuse qui ne s'arrêta que par le manque d'oxygène des deux garçons. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. Ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence.  
- Pourquoi ? Souffla t'il.  
- Parce que je t'aime, répondit Sirius sur un ton d'évidence.  
- Depuis quand ? Demanda Rogue toujours les yeux baissés.  
- Depuis toujours, je crois… mais je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a deux mois.  
Si longtemps ? pensa Rogue. Mais il n'avait rien à dire lui.  
- et toi ? Demanda le Gryffondor.  
- Je ne t'es jamais dit que je t'aimais ! dit férocement Rogue le rouge aux joues.  
Sirius posa son front contre celui de Severus.  
- C'est bon Sev', t'as déjà craqué ! dit-il en rigolant.  
- Hum…  
- Alors ? Depuis quand ?  
- Longtemps. Très longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je m'en rappelle plus, dit-il, les oreilles en feu.  
- Alors je peux te le demander sans craindre un refus ? Demanda Sirius.

Rogue le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.  
- Veux-tu sortir avec un idiot de Gryffondor, Snivellus ? demanda t-il.  
Pour seule réponse, il eu droit à un fougueux baiser… leurs lèvres séparées, Sirius s'exclama :  
- CHOCOGRENOUILLE !  
- OO quoi ? S'interrogea Severus.  
- Ta nuque ! Tes baisers ! Ils ont un goût de Chocogrenouille !  
- Heu… peut-être ? J'en mange beaucoup…  
- Heu… beaucoup ? O ô  
- Bon d'accord. Je suis accro ça te va !  
- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Bah, tu ne rougis pas ? Bouda t-il.  
- Pourquoi je rougirais ?  
Sirius passa avec difficulté ses bras autours de Rogue et le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
- Parce que tu es mille fois plus mignon quand tu rougis. Souffla t-il.  
Ils passèrent le reste du temps, à parler de tout et de rien. De leurs amours, de leurs amitiés, des cours. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Mais on les fit vite revenir sur terre !  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et les deux amants tombèrent comme des sacs à patates, leurs membres tout engourdis.  
- Ha bah, je vois que vous vous ennuyez pas trop là dedans ! Lança gaiement James.  
- LA FERME POTTER ! Dirent en même temps Sirius et Rogue.  
- Ha ? Bah, c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ! Si j'avais su, je serais pas venu !

Il fit une petite moue de gamins, et Sirius éclata de rire. Il se releva et aida Rogue à faire de même, puis regarda James.  
- Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen quand même ! Mais bon… il serra la main de Rogue dans la sienne et commença à partir, suivi de James.  
- Ben, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ! Super !Grâce à moi ! Je suis tout ému !  
- Tu n'as fait que débloquer la situation, James, dit doucement Rogue.  
Toujours derrière eux, James lança sur un ton guilleret avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long :  
- Et on dit quooooi !  
Les deux amants se retournèrent et lancèrent :  
- AVEDA KEDEVRA !  
Ce qui arrêta net James.  
- Ouin ! Je vais le dire à Remus que vous êtes méchants avec moi, qui n'ai rien fait !  
Et ils partirent tous d'un même pas, vers la grande salle en s'insultant, en se tapant dessus, mais en s'appréciant quand même !  
Malgré l'amour qui liait le Serpentard au Gryffondor, Rogue se disputait souvent avec James… mais qui sait, peut-être s'appréciaient t-ils en fait ? Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

FIN

Chapter 2: OS 2: Arrête de me regarder pervers ! 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** NDA : voila. Euh… un deuxième one-shot pour cette fic. J'espère que «Arrête de me regarder pervers » vous a aussi plu que « Ta nuque à un goût de Chocogrenouille » ! J'espère que vous le trouverez aussi mignon que l'autre ! Dites moi tout ! R&R please !

ARRETE DE ME REGARDER PERVER !

Note : donc euh… allez, un autre chapitre dans la continuité de « Ta nuque a une arrière goût de Chocogrenouille ! », comme j'aime bien le genre James entremetteur et Serpentard x Gryffondor, je vais continuer ainsi. Peter ? il est mort. XD

- Nan, mais ça va bien maintenant ! Le Gryffondor s'assit rapidement ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda James inquiet. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Remus Lupin la-zen-attitude se mettait dans une telle colère.  
- Il y a que j'en ai marre, c'est tout ! ça commence à bien faire !

Il se retourna brusquement vers le brun qui sursauta.  
- James, répond moi franchement. J'ai l'air d'un gibier !  
- OO Heu… pourquoi !  
- Parce que…

il se pencha en avant pour que seul James l'entende.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, Malfoy arrête pas de me reluquer de haut en bas… ou plutôt en bas... En disant cela, il était devenu rouge comme une pivoine. James éclata de rire.  
- James ! C'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment des raison de penser qu'il va me sauter dessus !  
- Ha bon ? O.ô  
- Oui… euh… c'était avant que tu arrives tout à l'heure…

flash back quelques heures plutôt

Remus entra dans le château. Il n'avait pas trop envie de rester près du lac avec les autres… il se sentait à part. James avec Lily, Sirius avec Snape. Et lui ? Seul… Seul comme toujours. Son état de loup-garou lui avait toujours empêché d'avoir des relations normales avec les autres. Il se sentait toujours différent. Encore avec James et Sirius ça allait ! Eux aussi pouvaient se changer en… animaux. Même si ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Mais au moins il se sentait compris. Les autres… que savaient t-ils de lui ! Rien. En vérité, il avait peur qu'en faisant le premier pas, il soit rejeté. Mais les autres ne faisaient pas non plus le premier pas alors il se retrouvait dans une impasse.  
- Je vais finir toujours vierge à soixante dix ans et anti-social par-dessus le marché. Affirma t-il sur sa route vers la bibliothèque. Oh bien sur, il n'aurait pas dit ça tout haut en temps normal, mais là il se savait seul car il faisait un temps magnifique, et tous étaient près du lac. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
- Et tu ne veux pas finir vierge ? lui lança une voix doucereuse.  
- Evidement que non ! Répondit-il naturellement. Puis se rendant compte de sa bourde, il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la douce voix.  
Grand, des cheveux longs blonds, des yeux gris, un air supérieur et surtout, un stupide uniforme vert et argent.  
- Malfoy…  
- Qui d'autre ! Vous autres, les Griffys vous avez vraiment le cerveau lent.  
- Ta gueule imbécile de Serpentard !

Il était en colère. Contre Malfoy, et surtout contre lui de s'être laissé aller à parler tout haut dans un couloir pas vide du tout…  
- Ho ! Que tu es désagréable ! Je vais le dire à Snapeuuuh !(NDA : vous voyer Ayame dans Fruits Basquet ? et bah c'est comme sa que j'imagine Lucius Malfoy !XD ) Il fit une petite moue boudeuse ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Remus la-zen-attitude comme tout le monde le surnommer. Malfoy le regarda du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux châtain s'agitant autours de son visage fin. Ses étranges yeux jaunes brillants… ses lèvres roses et sans doute douces… des lèvres qui depuis peu ne riaient plus du tout.  
- J'ai… quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda précipitamment Remus en passant sa main sur son visage.  
- Oui, affirma Malfoy en s'approchant du rouge et or.  
- Heu… où ça ?  
Malfoy s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à se que son visage soit tout près de celui de Remus.  
- Là…  
Il posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor avant de sans aller de sa démarche princière laissant un Lupin la bouche ouverte, les yeux en soucoupe et le visage « freeze ».

fin du flash back

- Depuis ce moment, il arrête pas de me regarder tout le temps ! J'ai presque l'impression qu'il me suit ! Remus s'agitait sur sa chaise, il était rouge et tortillait nerveusement ses doigts.  
- Donc, il t'as embrassé, récapitula James que la situation amusait franchement.  
- Oui… enfin… C'était un tout petit bisou de rien du tout ! Vraiment tout petit… Soupira t-il.  
- Ha ! Tu en aurais voulu un plus long :3  
S'en était trop pour le timide Remus qui se leva d'un bond et sorti rapidement de la bibliothèque laissant James tout seul. James qui souriait soudainement diaboliquement…  
ça sera amusant ! Beaucoup plus amusant qu'avec Sirius et Snape !  
Il allait manifestement bien s'amuser. Il sortie de son sac une feuille et son emploi du temps. Sur la feuille il écrivit en gros :  
« Opération big love for rem-chou » (NDA : spéciale dédicace à MON rem-chou que j'aime… mon chtis meilleur copain d'amour qui est trop fan de Harry Potter, totalement amoureux de Daniel Radcliffe et complètement en extase devant Lupin. Rémi… c'est pour toi !)

center OOOOOOOOOOO /center

Remus marchait à pas rapide. Il ne se sentait plus en confiance depuis sa mésaventure avec Malfoy. C'était normal après tout ! Enfin normal, normal… Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revivre cette scène. Ses lèvres si douces… c'était court. James avait raison. Il aurait voulu que ça soit plus long, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui avait laisser un mot comme quoi il devait apporter le résumer des cours à un élève tombé subitement malade. Il poussa la porte et regarda avec stupeur la salle… elle était vide. Totalement vide. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, mais il ne vit personne. Un claquement se fit entendre, il se tourna brusquement, la porte venait de se fermer… enfin, pas toute seule. En fait, Malfoy venait de fermer la porte. Et il regarder à présent Remus comme si c'était la seule chose comestible sur la Terre. Le Griffy en avait des sueurs froides.  
- Tu m'as piégé, ignoble Serpent ! Vous autres, vert et argent n'avaient aucune morale !  
Malfoy pris son air le plus innocent.  
- Arrête Lucius ! Tout le monde sait que tu es très loin d'être innocent ! Et enlève moi cette auréole !  
- Quelle auréole ?  
Remus profita du moment d'inattention de Malfoy pour se jeter sur la sortie. Mais il avait sous estimé la rapidité du vert et argent. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille d'une main et le plaqua contre le mur.  
- C'est pas bien ça… tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie ? Mais la nuit est encore longue…  
Remus devint vraiment rouge. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas qu'au visage, il était rouge de partout. Il tenta de s'enlever des bras de Malfoy (qui avait passé ses deux bras autours de Remus et le plaquait contre le mur). Le regard du blond était brûlant. Trop au goût de Remus.  
- Arrête de me regarder pervers ! Hurla t'il. Lucius en fut tellement surpris qu'il s'écarta.  
- Pervers ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent Lucius ! je vois bien comment tu me regardes !  
Le blond fronça les sourcils.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu me regardes… avec tes yeux… Remus arrêta là. Il voyait bien qu'il s'enfonçait tout seul et que cette réplique ne l'honorait pas du tout. Lucius éclata de rire.  
- Mais, je te regarde comme ça parce que tu me plais ! C'est tout !  
Lupin en restas « freeze », son cerveau était tombé en panne et affichait à présent « no comment no data ». Lucius s'approcha et passa sa main devant les yeux jaune de son vis-à-vis.  
- Oh ! T'es mort ou tu dors !  
Lupin se ressaisit.  
- Je… te plais ? Murmura t'il.  
Lucius passa sa main dans ses cheveux les joues légèrement roses, ce qui le rendait assez craquant.  
- Bah oui… comment dire… t'es mystérieux, compliqué, calme et… très, très, très mignon.

Il fit un sourire charmeur bien connu du clan Malfoy qui fit rougir de plus belle (si c'était possible) le timide Lupin.  
- Ha… euh… d'accord…  
- Alors ? Demanda le Serpentard  
- Alors quoi ? Répondit le Gryffondor  
- Alors tu veux bien de moi ou pas ?  
- QUOIIIIIII ! Lupin était encore une fois tombé « freeze »  
_Je comprends pourquoi il est toujours si calme... pour pas qu'on voit son autre coté ! niark C'est pas la-zen-attitude qu'on devrait l'appeler ! Mais la-freeze-attitude. M'enfin, il est craquant comme sa…_  
Lupin tortilla ses doigts entre eux et baissa la tête.  
- Euh… je sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre… je.. je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne et je suis un peu… enfin assez anti-social.

C'était dit, il était soulagé.  
Malfoy lui attrapa la main et la serra un peu plus dans la sienne. Il lui releva la tête et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
- Il suffit… que tu te laisses guider par ton cœur.  
Lupin ferma les yeux ? Son cœur… son cœur !  
Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
- Voila… ce que me disait mon cœur. Souffla t-il.  
Ils s'enlacèrent un moment dans la tendre chaleur de cette nuit, mais furent interrompu par Madame Pomfresh suivie de près par James qu'elle tenait fermement par l'oreille.  
- Chenapan ! Faire semblant d'être malade et céder sa place à un autre ! Quelle honte ! Que je ne vous revois plus tout les trois ! Et elle les mit aussi sec à la porte.

center OOOOOOOOO /center

- Alors ! lança gaiement James  
- Alors quoi ? Demanda Remus qui avait retrouvé la-zen-attitude  
- Vous êtes ensemble ! Hurla le brun dans la grande salle.  
Retour en flèche de la-freeze-attitude de la part de notre Remus national.  
- Aloreuuuuh ! le pressa James en tirant sur la manche de sa robe.  
- Oui, souffla Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, cherchant sa moitié… qu'il trouva rapidement. Lucius lui envoyas un petit baiser de la main ce qui fit rougir le rouge et or.  
- Encore une opération réussie ! S'exclama le brun à lunettes  
- Quoi ? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers son ami.  
- Non rien… 3

FIN


End file.
